User talk:RyuChanVEVO
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have One Piece Wiki Comic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Ok Ryu, progress time: 1.So I've finished the chapter navibox template and I'm starting to make the character infobox template, but before I do that(at this, I think that the red lines surrounding the chars in images should be edited out) , I should ask you, Ryu, you gotta be patient and answer everything 2.what should it contain? 3.Link to OPW profile? 4.Also make a better logo ryu, this one kinda sucks. 5.Also, uploaded images of Sff9, Yazzy and SHMASHYSHI and made a page for him. Sff's gender is kinda...both(stated by Sff) although we all know she/he's a he, but it'd be funny if we would keep them both as his gender XD. 6.Q: In every character page should we add a history section? that way we can add everything that a char did in the story 7.Linking to the One Piece wiki if possible? On the main page we could add a link to the One Piece wiki 8.On the chat page on the trivia, it says annonymus IP's can't enter the chat, but here they can, its my speculation, but I guess that the antagonist IP was able to enter the chat only because he is a hacker, so change it if you want. 9.I created an admin page with some things about admins, added two pics of their coat(edited pic of DP) and of the badge, should we also make a page and category for normal members and IP's and also chat mods? 10.The image you had sara in was not good enough to be added on an article for an infobox, can you draw a better image of her please? Thats kinda all The link to how the infobox will look like http://onepiecewikicomic.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharBox Mornin ryu, just deleted two categories, the sword fighter and melee fighter ones and made new ones, one of genders and Category:Categories which contains all the categories regarding this wiki. hey RYU PLEASE PLEASE LET ME WEAR SOMETHING OTHER THEN HEALS PLEASE PLEASE LET ME WEAR SANDALS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECaring16:) 14:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo's im GH,and im pretty good at Photoshop designs i could HELP this wikia, so If you need my help about it just ask.My Deviantart User Page: http://one-piece-finder.deviantart.com/ 14:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude Let me help you with the character designs PLEASE. It'll make life easier. Just tell me where to put them. All I wanna do is the clothing and personalities :D 19:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hee haw. leave it to me. As for the personalities, I might wanna add some stuf you might not know like deep personalities and history and relations and all that crapitty crap. 22:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine fine be that way. You're a woman from today on. 01:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Ryu! Ive finished some fanart for you~ http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii609/DarkSkullPirates/WikiTheComicFanart.png Possible more to come 02:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) SBS questions Ryu-chan! Im here to start the SBS (or whatever the hell you decide to call it). LET IT BEGIN!! -P.N. DSP -------------- Hio Ryu! I have a question, whats the name of the fighting technique DP uses? - P.N. DSP -------------------- Aswer these in your SBS, Ryu baby 05:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art Here you go~ 20:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I edit her skin since she was too pale. 00:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to say this here, so nobody else sees on the Wiki sees this. I've...been thinking about you. A lot, lately. And I sort of think...well, I'll just be blunt. I love you, Ryu-chan. DancePowderer Talk 03:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I rly cba with that conversation. 00:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ok i came here to ask you a question if you want a pic for Starfire's ego. also you dont live in a pile of corn if anything i do cause i go by more feilds then you do mister 8sticks tongue out* another thing i miss chatting with you maybe we could facebook sometime Caring16:) (talk) 05:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Well I didn't see that coming, anyway I'll look at a few pics, I think I got one but need to be sure ya know. Anyway ah DP loves youCaring16:) (talk) 18:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey listen hey listen hey listen hey lister Can I be a character in the next one, if it ever happens? 23:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC)